


Rules

by Zarigueya



Series: Possum's Reaper76 week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Overwatch, Reaper76Week 2018, Romantic Friendship, SEP era, reaper76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/pseuds/Zarigueya
Summary: It doesn’t take too long for Gabriel to realize Jack doesn’t have a single bad bone on his body.It takes him less to realize Jack has the most adorable laugh he has ever heard. The kind of laugh that makes your stomach flips.(He also has a dimple.)*Reaper76week Day 3: “Reyes was thankful”





	Rules

The first time, he stares; long and hard, enough to make anyone with a decent amount of self-preservation turn around. Of course, Jack isn’t one of those. The guy could easily spend his lifely openly trusting on people with uniforms. Being the first session of the soldier enhancement program, he knows the room is full of soldiers --just like him--, which makes easy for him to lower his guard. 

 

Gabriel would find out later that the only reason he turns around --because he eventually does-- is because someone pointed him out. Someone being one of the several soldiers fluttering around him.

 

And of course, when Jack meets his eyes, Gabriel he looks away, almost immediately.

 

Almost.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” his fingers twitch, color rises to his cheeks. God knows he doesn’t have a kind look. He is one of those who makes a prisoner sing like a bird with just a glance, even when he doesn’t intend to. He got a severe face and a cold gaze; that is a virtue on the military, except when it ruffled a few feathers.  _ Who are you looking at like, kid?  _ How he became a senior officer without having his head chop off by a superior was miracle. He is thankful for the opportunity to become a part of the SEP, and the last thing he needs is to be accused of being a troublemaker the very first day. All those soldiers around him would become his family, his brothers. _ You don't fight with your brothers. _

 

“Reyes.”

 

Gabriel realizes --a bit too late-- the soldier has approached him. From a closer look, is easy to tell why there was a small group of people around him.  _ Like bees attracted to honey. _ He stands out, a face  _ too  _ pretty, blonde hair, sky blue eyes.

 

His brow furrows “Did you just call me by my name?”

 

“I asked around.” Jack explains plainly, head slightly tilted to the right. “My name is Jack Morrison.” The edges of his lips twitch, a hand rising towards Gabriel “I heard about you, senior officer Gabriel Reyes.”

 

Gabriel stares at his hand before accepting it. “You did?”

 

“You are kind of famous on the military.”

 

“Huh, I bet.” Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose, guessing the rumors around him weren’t good. “Well, I haven’t heard about you.”

 

_ Shit.  _ Gabriel shut his eyes, head hanging There he is again, unable to remain silent for five  _ freaking  _ minutes. Great first day for him.

 

To his surprise --and probably everybody’s, since pretty much half of the room is looking at them--, Jack laughs. His shoulders shake, head hanging, hand clutching his stomach. A sincere, crystal clear laugh.

 

“You are funny.”

 

It doesn’t take too long for Gabriel to realize Jack doesn’t have a single bad bone on his body.

 

It takes him less to realize Jack has the most adorable laugh he has ever heard. The kind of laugh that makes your stomach flips.

 

(He also has a dimple.)

* * *

 

They sit together during the meeting --Jack insists,  _ no _ , Jack drags a chair to sit next to him--. During the induction to the program and a very extended explanation of the series of enhancements they would be subjected to, Gabriel side eyes his  _ new friend _ . Jack is officially the fastest friend he has ever make, and the experience feels surreal. But it happens. Jack introduces himself, laughs at what he say and says “nice to mind you, friend.” Gabriel swears half of the room is still looking at them, except this time they are more confused than curious. As if they were expecting him to say something rude or finally scare out the boy scout. 

 

Jack would later laugh at the nickname,  _ boy scout _ . The rest of the group would call him like that as well and Gabriel would hate it. It was  _ his _ idea,  _ his _ thing. He would never admit it, but he felt special when he was the only one doing it. 

 

“You are not from here, right?”

 

The soldier narrows his eyes. “How do you know it?”

 

“You look…” Gabriel looks at him from head to feet, pulls a face, and whispers: “Happy.” 

 

Jack snorts and a couple of soldiers sitting in front of him throw him a glance. He flushes and apologizes.

 

“I enjoy my job, and also I was very lucky to be selected for this program.” Jack explains, rubbing his nape “Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

 

“Not like, happy of stuff, I mean--” Gabriel searches for the right word, gestures with his hands at everything when he is unable to find it “Just... happy.” he focuses again on the presentation when he realizes one of his superiors was looking at them, silently judging them for talking too much. They can only talk again when the meeting is over and have a break to eat and drink something. 

 

Of course, Jack follows him to the table.

 

“Where are you from?” he asks after a while, grabbing a cupcake covered with a bright pink glazed. That isn’t the kind of food expected to be served to soldiers but it apparently got some kind of nutritional supplement. Gabriel doesn’t care as long as it tastes good.

 

“Bloomington, Indiana.” Jack rises his bottle and finish the rest of the water; Gabriel looks at the way his throat twitches as he gulps. “My father has a farm.”

 

“Farm boy, huh…” Gabriel nods, chewing on his sandwich “Well, that explains everything.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The lack of self preservation.” he explains, and Jack throws him a confused look “I bet you had a very peaceful life.” he takes a mini muffuletta kabbo and studies the arches his eyebrow: fancy appetizer “Why would you give up on that, Morrison?”

 

The question seems more personal than Jack would dare to admit, and for the first time on the night, Gabriel does really think he fucked up on the good Morrison. Everybody got his personals reasons to join the military, even him. God knows if someone asked him, he wouldn’t answer the question.  

 

“I wanted to protect that peaceful life.” Jack says after a while, stuffin a sandwich on his mouth. He hums, nodding slowly “This is good.”

 

“Do you like turkey?”

 

“I do, I do.” He points himself and smiles sheepelish “Farm boy.”

 

Gabriel laughs, throwing his head back. “Right, right. Farm boy.”

 

Farm boy is another of the nicknames he gives Jack. Another on his long, long list.

* * *

The first day couldn’t end with a tactical practice, just to get know each other --or to beat out the hell of your future brothers--. Bonding over fists is a very common practice on military and the SEP isn’t an exception.

 

To Gabriel’s  “surprise”, he ends up paired with Jack, the soldier looking genuinely pleased. At that point the room stopped looking at them, getting over the fact that,  _ yes _ , there was a person who genuinely thought Gabriel was a pleasant company.  _ “Serves you right” _ Gabriel thought, a bit too proud.

 

He still catches a couple of soldiers looking at him, except those looks were far from curious. Envious would be a better word to describe them.

 

If people were looking down at Gabriel at the beginning, they stopped in that very moment. It brings a smile to his lips, when people admit his reputation precedes him.  _ A king _ . They easily overcome their superiors expectatives, showing a large amount of skill during the first session of training. 

 

However, is the first time he hasn't stopped to take in the incredulous looks around him, but to admire someone. 

 

Heavy breathing, blood dripping from his bottom lip, Jack  _ dares  _ to smile at him when they are done. Dampened in sweat, he slicks his hair back, hand all the way down until it rests it on his nape, a blissful expression on his face, sly eyes gleaming under the halogen lights.  

 

“You look terrible, Reyes.”

 

That’s the first joke Jack makes, confident enough to make a pejorative comment. 

 

Gabriel wishes he could say “you too”.

 

He can’t.

 

_ Damn pretty boy. _

* * *

“This is probably the best day of my life.”

 

Gabriel throws a towel to his face. “For fucks sake, stop being so positive, I’m going to kick your ass tomorrow.” By the end of the day, when they are already on their way to the dorms after taking a shower, Gabriel is already confident enough to openly bully Jack, taking in the image of the rest of the soldiers gaping at them. 

 

“I had fun, that’s all.” Jack explains, cleaning his dampened face, then leaving the towel hang around his shoulders. “Didn’t you have fun?”

 

“It’s always a pleasure to bring some pain.”

 

Jack stops walking, heavy lidded eyes focused on Gabriel. “...Are you a sadist?”

 

Gabriel strokes his beard, purses his lips, actually thinking it over; then he shrugs, arching his eyebrows. “Maybe?” 

 

Jack rolls his eyes and walks past him “Asshole.”

 

“ _ Wow _ , watch that mouth!” Gabriel brings a hand to his chest, pulling off the most offended face. “You are hurting me, Morrison.”

 

“Yeah, sure, at this point I doubt it’s necessary to make you go through the program since you are practically a killing machine.” he thumbs a group of soldiers making their way through the hall “You were unnecessarily rude on those guys. It’s tactical training, you aren’t supposed to twist someone’s arm until they are screaming.”

 

“Hey, they could have asked me to stop.” Gabriel shrugs “They didn’t, so I kept going.”

 

“A  _ superior  _ had to ask you to stop.”

 

“ _ And _ I stopped.” Gabriel pointed himself, grinning “See? I play by the rules.”

 

Jack shakes his head. “You're unbelievable.”

 

Gabriel drops Jack on his room, a bit reluctant. It does surprise him finding out they aren’t rooming. _ Luck can’t last forever.  _

 

“See you tomorrow then.” Gabriel offers, nudging his knuckles on Jack’s arm. He notices the gesture startles Jack but he quickly recovers, smiling back at him.

 

“You bet.” he says, reaching the panel of the door.

 

“Morrison.”

 

Jack stops, turns over his soles and faces Gabriel. “Yeah?” 

 

“Why did you talk to me?”

 

He doesn’t want the question to come out as rude, especially when Jack has been friendly enough to show some decency on the few hours they had of knowing each other. But just as Jack openly trusts on people, Gabriel distrust every single person who approaches him.

 

“Why the question?“ Jack doesn’t look offended, which Gabriel appreciates tremendously. 

 

“I’m sure some of the guys around you must have told you.” he squeezes the towel between his hands, looking away as he speaks, then back at Jack “I don’t really have a good reputation.”

 

He sees the change of Jack’s expression, the way his pretty blue eyes darken, his features contracting.

 

“They warned me to keep my distance from you.”

 

Gabriel fights the urge to punch the nearest wall, bile climbing up his throat. He fumes, looks down and throws the towel over his shoulder. Of course they would, of course. “I get it. It’s kind of an implicit rule.”

 

“A rule, huh?” Jack grins, turns around and presses the entry bottom of the room; the door slides open and he takes a step in “Well, unlike you, sometimes I don’t play by the rules.”

 

He looks up too late, barely catching the sparkle on Jack’s eyes before the door closes.

 

Even years later, he wouldn’t even be able to thank Jack enough for breaking the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @possssum


End file.
